


The Storm

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: "The storm outside may have stopped, but the storm inside Lukas has started again."Lukas wakes up without Matthias after going to bed with him the night before.





	The Storm

Lukas had curled up next to Matthias the previous night to hide away from the storm.

This morning, he wakes up, and Matthias is gone.

He wonders why the bed next to him is empty. It's obvious that Matthias has been there. The sheets are tossed about the bed carelessly next to him, twisted and hanging over the edge.

That's how Lukas feels. He feels hungover and his stomach is twisted in knots. Part of it is the hangover, but the other part is worry. He doesn't know where Matthias is, but he misses him. Matthias doesn't usually leave Lukas before he wakes up.

It's raining gently outside, he can tell from the grey lighting of his room and from the tapping sounds on the roof. It's gentle rain, unlike the night before. The night before, it was pounding against the roof and the windows.

Did Matthias leave because the storm was over? Lukas doesn't know, but wishes he did because it hurts not to.

He calls Matthia' name, but Matthias doesn't answer.

Maybe Matthias hadn't been there, then. After all, he'd never leave Lukas. He'd never leave Lukas. Never.

But doubt swirls in Lukas' head. What if Matthias did leave? What if he left for Karia, what if he left for Cynthia, or Aris? All those women that Matthias'd had before...surely they were better than Lukas if Matthias had wanted them over him in years past.

Lukas begins to cry. He know that Matthias had been there. He knows he had. And he'd left.

"Brother?"

Lukas looks up towards the door to see his lillebror standing there. He begins crying even harder.

Emil frowns at Lukas worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Matthias didn't leave, did he?"

A slight gasp escapes Emil's lips before he smiles sadly. "Oh…Lukas…" he murmurs, shaking his head. "Lukas, don't you remember?"

Lukas shakes his head, not understanding what his brother is talking about, though he isn't sure that he wants to know now. Emil walks over, stepping lightly, and embraces Lukas, that sad look still on his face. 

"Lukas, Matthias died years ago."


End file.
